


Of Monsters & Me(n)

by MoonBri



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), DLC, F/M, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, blood & wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonBri/pseuds/MoonBri
Summary: This is my first published fanfic on this site! I just finished the Witcher 3 and had to write this alternate ending to the Blood & Wine dlc. Plus some Regis fluff ♥
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/OC, Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Original Character(s), Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Of Monsters & Me(n)

All it took was two words to teleport Geralt away and into the book of fables. The book he was once holding hit the ground with a thud. Brianna stared in disbelief while Regis just raised an eyebrow. “I can’t believe that worked.” Brianna spoke first, picking up the fallen book and looking it over with curiosity.   
“Now the question remains as to where he will re-emerge. Perhaps the answer lies in this room.” Regis turned his attention to the journal on the nearby table, his pointy fingernails turned the pages one after another.  
In fear she’d disappear too, Brianna put the fable book aside. She was taught to be afraid of magic and monsters. Growing up in the little town of Midcopse molded her that way. And yet she found herself here.. with a witcher and a vampire on a quest to save the city from attack.   
“Ah here it is. It appears there is a secret portal located in one of the fountains in the ducal palace.” He turned to face her as he spoke, his eyes still skimming the pages until he was positive he found the answer.   
“A fountain? That’s not very practical.” Brianna didn’t mean to sound as if she questioned him but she feared it came out that way anyways.   
Regis made a witty remark, “I expect nothing less from a magical portal. Shall we go locate it?”   
“Let’s.”   
Being confided in that palace room made Brianna forget about the vampires attacking the city. She had felt so safe indoors. She almost wanted to go back- forfeit this adventure that she wasn’t even needed for. Yet she pushed forwards, feeling an obligation to help Geralt see things through.   
Regis led the way. The full moon illuminated the path just enough for Brianna to navigate. There was no one else around, quiet except for the distant screams in Beauclair. She felt the constant need to check behind her. Geralt’s absence was apparent; now it was just Regis.. the higher vampire. She pushed the tinge of fear away.   
“Nothing like a moonlit stroll through the palace to really set the mood.”   
The comment helped ease Brianna’s worry. His joke seemed almost like flirtation- she excused it as just his humor.   
“I would agree with you if not for the horde of bloodthirsty monsters pillaging the city.” She felt reluctance in her response as Regis was a vampire himself. Brianna wondered if her relationship with him was decent enough to make such jokes.   
“There is that small matter. Stay close to me.”   
He must have sensed her hesitation or noticed how she kept her distance. Brianna realized this and felt instant guilt.  
"Don't worry, Regis. I'll protect you from the scary vampires." Brianna was proud she came up with such a nice comeback. She couldn't help but smile as she said the words.   
Regis let out a laugh. "I appreciate it."   
Brianna knew that Regis wasn't entirely safe in the midst of his own kind. Only a higher vampire could kill another vampire. He could very well die just like she could...  
The fountain wasn't too far. It was a wide, water display adjacent to a humongous tree. The waterfall drowned out the faint screams from the city below. A chill went up Brianna’s spine at the thought of the massacre.   
“It should be this one right here. Now we wait.”   
Regis stood against the wall, his arm holding his herbal satchel. Brianna admired how calm he appeared to be, maybe that was thanks to how old he was and how he was essentially immortal.   
“Do you think bringing Syanna to Dettlaff will actually work?”   
He thought for a moment, choosing his words carefully. “Retrieving her is a far better option than contacting the Unseen Elder. I can only hope this meeting allows Dettlaff to end this insanity.”   
Brianna continued to contemplate. She wanted this to end somewhat happily. But how could it?  
A portal opened above the fountain. Out stumbled a witcher and little red robin hood.   
“Portal’s in a fountain? Not terribly practical…” Geralt spoke as he dusted himself off. Syanna jumped at the sight of us.   
“That’s what I said,” Brianna responded, “Regis found the location in the governess’ diary.”   
Regis approached Syanna, “Has the young lady agreed to help clean up the mess she’s made?”   
“She has. And stop treating me as if I were a child.”   
“Would you prefer I treated you like the lying manipulator you are?”  
Tension rose but was eased as Geralt broke up the dispute, “Syanna, you’ve already run afoul of one vampire… Don’t start a fight with another, all right?”  
“Then tell said other vampire to stop taunting me.”  
Regis took a step back, “I shall do my utmost.”  
Syanna crossed her arms then walked off. Geralt followed, “Let’s go. Really want to be done with this.”   
The established meeting place was an old, elven ruin called Tesham Mutna somewhat close to the city of Beauclair. Even in the pitch of night the place was still quite beautiful; at least from what Brianna could see.  
“Nice place.” The white cobblestone glinted the moonlight.   
“Isn’t it? Offers a lovely view of the valley. On a clear day you can see the outlines of Dun Tynne.” Regis responded as he stood beside her. Geralt was meditating nearby, sitting silently as his swords were laying before him.   
Syanna walked up the steps towards them, immediately ruining the mood with her presence. “Is it though? A ruin like any other, I think.”   
“Ehh, so sensitive, so aware… Honestly, what did Detlaff ever see in you?”  
“Perhaps he’ll tell you himself.” She placed her hands on her hips.  
Geralt didn’t budge, making Brianna feel obligated to calm things down. “Let’s get ready. Dettlaff will be here any minute now.”  
Syanna held her gaze at Regis. Unmoving in her attitude, Brianna attempted a conversation. “Syanna, can I speak with you alone?”  
She agreed, walking with her away from the witcher and vampire and near the entrance of the ruins. Syanna relaxed some, crossing her arms and letting out an exhale.   
Brianna didn’t think she would get the opportunity to speak with her before the meeting. She could feel time running out so she quickly asked a question.   
“Why did you do it?” Brianna uttered to her.   
“Do what, darling?”   
“You used someone for your own personal gain.”  
“I meant no ill will towards the man. He was just a tool that I found myself able to put to use.”   
Brianna felt the anger simmering in herself. “Do you not feel regret?”   
“Not an ounce honestly.”   
“That says a lot about the type of person you are.” She couldn’t help but spit the words out at her.   
Syanna raised her voice, “They labeled me a monster when I was just a child. So I’ll show them one.”  
“That’s your decision. You’re an adult now meaning you can choose to be whoever you want to be, even if that's a heartless piece of shit.” Brianna couldn’t stop her mouth in time. But she meant every word.   
Syanna tensed up again, her eyes throwing daggers. Yet she didn’t speak. Brianna could tell she was thinking it all over, and finally she was about to respond when the conversation was interrupted.   
They both heard the ominous voice calling out “Rhen...” and then a red fog rolled in. It came towards the girls, causing Brianna to back up against the cobblestone wall. Syanna stood there frozen, fear overtaking her as the fog circled around her.   
“Syanna. Syanna… I’ve a question I must ask you.” The fog dissipated and became Dettlaff. He approached her immediately questioning her. “Did you truly feign it all? That which bound us was a ...ruse?”   
“Dettlaff… It’s not that simple. I-.” Syanna tried to caress his cheek in an attempt to calm him down. It didn’t work. Dettlaff pulled her hand away like her touch was silver.  
“Oh no. It’s very simple. You either deceived me… or not.”   
She didn’t respond. Dettlaff grabbed Syanna’s wrist, twisted it back so she was incapacitated. “In forgiving you, I grieve, for now we must part.”   
Brianna saw the vampire’s fingernails extend outward, growing over a foot in length. It made her want to run and hide, but instead she rushed forwards without thought. “Dettlaff, don’t do it!”  
Defending Syanna was not part of Brianna’s plan, getting hurt doing so definitely wasn’t. Dettlaff effortlessly threw Brianna back, she hit the stone wall, knocking the air out of her lungs.   
Both Geralt and Regis started sprinting over. However, it was too late. Dettlaff clawed his nails into Syanna’s body. To their surprise the lady turned into a bundle of red roses. Flower petals and leaves fell to the ground along with a single, ruby red ribbon.  
“Huh. Seems I’ve been fooled again. She will pay for this. Sooner or later, she will pay.” Dettlaff began to slowly change into his true vampire form. His nails like knives, pale eyes, a face turned feral and terrifying.   
Geralt and Regis stopped in their tracks, unsure how to respond now that Syanna was teleported away to safety.   
“You never should have meddled, witcher.”   
Brianna knew what would happen next. All she wanted to do was stop it. No one needed to die. “He’s trying to help you. Dettlaff, no one needs to die tonight.” Her feeble attempt resulted in her sustaining serious injury. All it took was a single slash and his claws dug deep into her flesh. Brianna fell back, screamed out as she hit the ground. Immediately the blood rushed out her arm like water. She pressed the wounds as she tried to keep her blood from leaving her body.  
Geralt equipped his silver sword as Regis began to turn himself. In the blink of an eye there was a fight. Brianna tried to focus on it but her vision began to blur. The pull to sleep was getting stronger and stronger every minute, as if she hadn’t slept in days.   
Brianna forced herself to stay focused. Pushing the desire to close her eyes, instead ripping a piece of cloth to wrap around her arm. Touching it brought a lightning strike of pain that woke her up fully. She screamed through her teeth.   
When she looked around she saw Geralt thrashing his sword at what she assumed was Dettlaff. The monster was in a form she never fathomed existed; a pale pink creature with numerous arms and even a pair of wings, its face showed no human features. For reasons she didn’t understand, Brianna didn’t run away even then. She wondered where Regis was and realized he laid under a pile of rubble.   
Forcing herself up, Brianna walked over to the rubble. She wasn’t bleeding as much now, but she felt somewhat hesitant walking right up to a vampire with blood dripping down her arm… even a friendly one.   
The cobblestone pieces were heavier than she expected or maybe it was her strength that had already left her. Regis was bleeding himself, he looked almost asleep until he stirred at the movement of rock.   
“Wake up, Regi.” Brianna pushed the words out of her, still holding the rags against her skin. She heard Geralt yell out as he stabbed Dettlaff once again.   
Brianna pulled away another cobblestone, freeing Regis who now was fully conscious. He looked at her concerned, “Are you alright?”   
She nodded as she observed a fist sized hole in his chest.”I could say the same to you.”   
Regis smiled but even he felt the pain from his wounds. Slowly he was regenerating. The process was amazing to see. Brianna wished she was healed and able to focus enough to observe it fully. On top of that, she was jealous how he could flirt with death without consequence.   
She felt the sheering pain in her arm as if it was glowing hot. There was also some sort of pain coming from the side of her abdomen- she ignored it for now as there was another more important issue.  
“There has to be a way to save him.” Brianna almost whispered to herself. She contemplated what could be done.. What she could do.   
Geralt had just sliced Dettlaff in half. The monster laid outstretched on the ground, blood oozing from its numerous wounds, somehow still alive.   
“I think this is beyond conversation.”  
Brianna shook her head, “He doesn’t deserve to die... he just needs to calm down.”  
An idea popped into her head. Brianna reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of silver handcuffs. “Will this restrain him long enough? I can even coat it in vampire oil to strengthen the effect.”  
“Hand it here. It might appear silver but be just an imitation.”   
She was hesitant in handing it over to him. The effects of silver on Regis was yet to be seen. All she knew was that it would hurt him… if it was authentic silver of course. Time was running out, with no other options Brianna surrendered the handcuffs.   
Regis winced as he went to collect it. Upon immediate contact he recoiled, letting out a hushed hiss. Brianna pulled it away. She felt a mix of sympathy and power; even the powerful higher vampire couldn’t touch silver.   
“Yes, it should work.” Regis shook the pain off. “If you could do me a favor and let Geralt have it.”  
Brianna nodded then walked off to get to Geralt. As she got closer she felt fear seep into her seeing the monster before her slowly healing. Her eyes were glued to it; observing the tissues reconnecting and pulling itself into one piece again.   
Geralt had his silver sword drawn, ready for continued combat with Dettlaff. He was in the middle of downing a swallow potion when Brianna came up beside him.   
“Do you need a salve for those cuts?” His husky voice uttered after consuming his drink.   
She looked down at herself. The cuts went right through her clothes but the blood had started to dry now. “Not right now... Geralt, I think there's still a way to save him.”  
He just glanced at her “I don’t usually save the monsters I’m hired to kill.”  
“He’s not a monster, just an impulsive idiot. Please let us at least try.”  
After a moment, he nodded in agreement. Brianna explained her idea, gifted him the handcuffs, and Geralt proceeded to implement the plan. They tended to the matter throughout the night. Dettlaff had almost returned to being an uncut being; he remained in his bat form- possibly due to his emotional state. The silver handcuffs kept his strength at bay. Geralt laced them in vampire oil which helped restrain the monster further.   
The plan was to allow him to regenerate, then once he’s calmed down and returned to human form, they could speak to Dettlaff. His fate depended on if he could listen to reason or not. Time would tell.   
Regis led Brianna away to tend to her wounds. The crypt he called home was dank and dark, yet emanated a strange warm vibe. If he didn’t live in a cemetery she wondered what his choice of home would be. In the city maybe or a small wood cottage in the country. In her thoughts she realized that he probably felt most comfortable in a place like this.   
Brianna sat on top of a stone coffin. She clenched her teeth during the entirety of the sterilization process. The pain made her believe she was being cut all over again.   
“I apologize for the pain. If needed there is still some of my homemade brew that can help ease it.”  
“Thank you but I don’t imbibe.”  
He smiled, “Ah a similarity we share, at least partly.”  
The humor relaxed her, she enjoyed his little jests. Briefly she considered his thirst then pushed the thought aside. She wondered if that made her too trusting and stupid. In reality, Brianna barely knew him but the time they had been in each other’s company Regis has proven to be nothing but reliable and trustworthy.   
“I want to apologize, Regis, for the way I acted when we first met,” Brianna rubbed her forehead reminiscing on the memory, “I’ve never officially met a vampire… I didn’t… I’m sorry for what I said then.”   
She studied the expression on his face, afraid that bringing up the topic was too uncomfortable to speak of. Relief filled her seeing that wasn’t the case.   
“There is no need to apologize, Brianna. Though I humbly accept the gesture.” Regis was crushing up medical herbs, reaching into his pouch for additional ingredients. “What is most important is the ability to keep an open mind.”  
Brianna applied some pressure to the wound on her arm; the cloth stained with crimson. She bit her lip as the wave of pain went through her. The cuts were surprisingly deep in some places on her body, especially along her arm. The blood had stopped but Regis had begged her to thoroughly clean the wounds now that the Dettlaff situation was done with.   
There was a short, quiet moment before Regis brought up what was on his mind. “I want you to know that I truly appreciate what you have done for Dettlaff. Perhaps Geralt and I acted too rash. At least now he has a chance of redemption, thanks to you. I'm eternally grateful.”  
"Everything happened so fast, I don't blame you guys. I'm surprised my idea worked at all honestly." Brianna slowly twisted the cloth in her hand as she recalled the incident. "Despite all the horrible things Syanna has done… killing her doesn't feel right. She should be judged by the court." Brianna looked up at him as she spoke out her thoughts. He nodded, listening to her every word.   
"Fortunate for us that Geralt retrieved Syanna's ribbon. Or perhaps not, considering I sense you have unfinished business with her."  
Brianna smirked at the comment. "Oh, I'm not done with her."  
Regis hid his smile as he started applying his herbal mixture to her cuts. His hands were cold yet gentle. Immediately she felt the effects: at first it was a warm burning sensation then it started numbing her flesh, almost soothing it completely.   
"This remedy should lessen the scars that will develop."   
"Please don't make them fade completely. I need a souvenir of this entire occasion, also I can show them off when I retell the story."  
Regis offered her the bowl filled with medicine. Brianna dipped her fingers in it then rubbed the cuts on her waist. "Every warrior has their scars and each one tells a story. This one surely will be the highlight of your life- I can’t imagine a day like this being topped.”   
“I think you might be right. What could be crazier than vampires attacking the city? Or being clawed by one.”   
“Surely a quiet, normal day would be the answer.” The hint of a smile on his lips.   
Brianna lifted her shirt more to reach the top of her scar. It seemed to be most inflamed on this wound so she applied more of the mixture, massaging in the medicine to her flesh.   
Brianna considered how the scars would permanently mark her skin. She was glad the placement was for the most part hideable and the scar wouldn’t be as noticeable as Geralts’. Despite the long lasting marks and intense pain, Brianna didn’t regret what she did.  
Then she thought about the future and what was after all this. “When this is all over with, what will you do next?” She asked the question to both Regis and herself.  
Regis took a moment to ponder. “If all goes according to plan I will aid Dettlaff in whatever way I can. Distance is the essence - venture south where superstition is less prevalent.”   
The thought of him leaving caused her heart to ache in a way she didn’t understand. She wanted to be invited to go with him- not to part ways any time soon. Brianna realized she really liked him, maybe in a way she wasn’t supposed to… she almost blurted out her thoughts but chose to bite her tongue.   
“If that’s the case then keep him out of trouble as best you can. No dating for the rest of the century minimum.” Brianna dried her fingers off with the rag. Her tone went from lighthearted and humorous to something resembling bittersweet, “I wish you two well. And if you happen to be passing through in the future, I’d love it if you stopped by to say hi.”  
Brianna didn’t know what was next for her. She liked the area despite the recent horrors… well she didn’t know if she could even afford to travel away at the moment, especially after renting that studio cottage on the edge of the city. Truth be told she was stuck there whether she liked it or not.   
Vampires and humans were too different to live together... Regis enjoyed living in a crypt, she would rather live in a house. Perhaps the biggest difference was diet; she would constantly be worried about her blood putting her in possible danger. Living with them would just make her a liability if anything. Brianna wondered why she was even thinking about such a ridiculous thing that would never happen… yet found herself still wanting it to work out somehow.   
“Of course, my dear. Much like a strong wine, this place is good in small sips. If fate permits it I would like to return many more times to Beauclair. I’ll be sure to visit.”  
Brianna smiled. “I’ll hold you to it.”

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Epilogue Shorts:

There was a chill in the night air that motivated Brianna to stay near the fire. The crackling of the wood soothed her ears; the dancing flames almost seducing her into a trance. After all this chaos, she deserved a rest.   
Regis was describing his new homemade brew to Geralt. Brianna zoned the information out before Regis began speaking as a wine connoisseur.   
“It might be wise to stockpile for the future. Would you care to accompany me?”  
Brianna turned her attention to the conversation now. Surprisingly he was asking both of them, not just Geralt.   
“You decide to go root picking now? It’s dark out.” Geralt says as he’s hunched over in his seat.   
“Eh, Geralt… Even were I generously to assume it had simply slipped your mind that I am a vampire and thus need no light to see… I’d never believe you had also forgotten that you, likewise, have absolutely no trouble seeing in the dark. So, shall we?”  
Brianna rolled her eyes and loudly coughed in protest. “Well I’m human and I can’t see anything but pitch black away from this fire.”  
Geralt responds, “You could wait here.”  
Immediately Brianna objects, “No, don’t leave me here alone in a cemetery. I don’t want to get snatched by some monster in the dead of night. I’d like to go with you guys.”  
With her luck she would absolutely be kidnapped and taken by a monster of some kind. If not that then a pack of wolves or wandering bandits. Ironically enough she felt safer with the vampire and witcher.   
Regis nodded briefly, “Very well. You may hold onto my hand as we go.”  
Brianna raised her eyebrows at the thought, almost feeling flustered. “Deal. Let’s go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syanna and Brianna sat together at the window seat. In this room they were granted privacy from everyone else in the Ducal Palace. Brianna had a lot of questions to ask the arrogant princess.   
“I won’t say I feel absolutely no remorse. Now that the danger has passed and my head has cleared, I do regret how everything unfolded.”  
“What about all the people that got murdered?”  
Syanna looked at her with a furrowed brow. “That I don’t regret. They deserved the same pain that I went through and nothing less.”  
Brianna bit her tongue, holding back her thoughts.  
The silence gave Syanna the opportunity to continue talking. “Label me a monster if you must. I did what I thought was right.”  
“Despite how innocent I might look, people have called me a monster too,” Brianna responded. “We all have the potential to be good or bad in our lives, Syanna. We aren’t born monsters, we become them.”  
She scoffed. “Oh darling, that's easier said than done. Why don’t we change topics, this is becoming too depressing.” She waved the words away.  
Brianna rolled her eyes then grabbed the bowl of grapes off the nearby side table. “Go ahead.”  
Syanna turned her attention to the view. For a minute she was lost in thought, then a smile grew on her lips at her current idea.  
“How about a friendly little game?”  
“Umm okay. What type of game? I’m not in the mood to play hide and seek right now if that’s your idea.” She popped a grape into her mouth.  
“Ha! No no, not that type of game. Ever heard of ‘Fuck, marry, kill’?”  
Brianna raised her eyebrows now completely invested in the conversation. “I prefer Truth or Dare but okay. Maybe at our next get together we’ll do that one.”  
“You’re quite funny I must say.” Syanna laughed. “If you learned to loosen up maybe we could be friends.”  
“I’d love nothing more,” she replied sarcastically. “What are the choices for the game?”  
After a moment Syanna turned to her and said, “Dettlaff, Geralt, and that Regis fellow.”  
Brianna almost choked on her snack. “You can’t be serious. Why are-.”  
Syanna interrupted, “Just play the game, sweetheart. Fuck, marry, kill. Now tell.”  
“It’s a bit awkward to involve your ex, isn’t it? Well, involve all my friends if we’re being honest.”  
“Not at all. In fact I think it makes it all the more interesting.” She gestured outwards, expressing a wicked smile. “I’ll go first then. I would kill Regis.”  
Brianna couldn’t stop herself from bursting out laughing. “I’m not surprised. You missed one huge problem though; only a vampire can kill another vampire.”  
“Oh, Brianna, don’t ruin the fun.” She rolled her eyes. “Anyways, my fuck would be Geralt. I don’t think I need to explain why just look at the man.”  
Ignoring the drool practically leaking out of Syanna’s mouth, Brianna interjected. “So that means you’d marry Dettlaff even after all that’s happened?”  
“I suppose I would. He’s the only one of the three I could imagine being with for a long period of time.”  
“Ah yes true love. Maybe some marriage counseling will help it last longer this time around.”  
“Oh shut it. Now your turn.” Syanna stole a few grapes.  
Brianna felt heat in her cheeks. She was afraid to answer thinking Syanna would use it as blackmail in some way.   
“Um, as much as I love him, I’d kill Geralt. Technically, he’s the only one who can die of the three anyways...so.”  
Syanna chewed a grape as she lounged in her seat, looking right at her with a curious expression. “That’s fair, I suppose. But such a waste.”  
This next answer would seal her fate. With only two options left, Brianna felt her heart start pumping as she prepped her next words. She immediately knew who would be her married option, and already predicted Syanna’s reaction.   
“I have to admit you have good taste in men. Dettlaff is easy on the eyes,” She lifted her eyebrows suggestively.   
“Ha! You’re right about one thing at least. Just don’t get any ideas, dear,” Syanna let out a laugh. “Though that unfortunately leaves Regis as your marry option.”   
Brianna shoved a load of grapes in her mouth to restrain her expression. It didn’t help, she almost started choking. “Out of all of them, Regis would be the best husband hands down.”  
“How would you be able to live with such an irritating man.”  
“He might hate your guts, Syanna, but he at least tolerates my presence.”   
Syanna shrugged, “Now now. A marriage means more than just being able to tolerate one another. I’ve given you two fine men to choose from and instead you pick Regis... I sense some unspoken feelings here. Am I wrong?”  
“What are y-. No there isn’t!”  
“So defensive! I see right through your deception, darling.”   
Syanna was right… but Brianna wasn't about to reveal that to her. She didn't even want to think about her feelings towards Regis. It was something she didn't understand nor want to even consider. Yet her cheeks were heating up and she couldn't stop the smile on her face.  
"Please stop talking." Brianna shoved her face into her hands. The giddiness not leaving her.  
"I'm not one to judge considering my romantic choices." Syanna grabbed her cup of wine, taking a quick sip. "I say do whatever the hell you want. Life is too short to care what others think."  
Brianna didn't even stop to reflect on it, "I appreciate the advice, Syanna. Even though I don't need it nor asked for it."  
"Do as you wish. Just know if you decide to pursue a vampire, you'll never be free of them," she smirked.   
"Thanks for the tip. Why don't we change topics."   
"Oh but this one is way more interesting. We're learning so much about each other."   
"Maybe too much." Brianna pushed the thoughts away, afraid they'd lead to action. A romantic relationship with Regis was out of the question. There were so many reasons to dismiss it… Then why was she still thinking about it.


End file.
